


Don't Leave Me Alone

by Yunalystelle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Byleth drops by Bernadetta's room on her walk around the monastery.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 9





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompts Abandoned/Isolation

The sun had risen and it was time to spend another day as Byleth so chose. Stepping out of her room and feeling the gentle breeze on her face, it seemed to her that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to spend today walking around the monastery. Off she went along the side of the dormitory building and down to the lower level. Talking to the students was one of the ways Byleth liked to spend on her days off and there was one student who she could usually find here that she would certainly never think to leave out.

Approaching the door, Byleth raised a fist and gently rapped on it. "Good morning. Are you in?" Probably not much point in asking but she did so anyway, just to be sure. As timid as that girl was, there were occasions on which she actually ventured beyond the threshold.

Within the room, she heard soft footsteps. "Professor?" A strangely high pitched voice came through the door. "Is that really you? I mean, you're really there, right? I'm not imagining it, am I?"

Byleth slowly blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course it's me. Is there any particular reason why it wouldn't be?" 

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm really glad to hear your voice." Bernadetta spoke in a breathless rush. "You see, um, I had a pretty scary dream. I was crying and even had tears in my eyes when I woke up. I'm still feeling pretty freaked out."

"I see." Byleth placed the palm of her hand against the door. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Okay. Well, I just woke up, right, and immediately, I realised something strange. It was so quiet. There were no birds singing or anything. I put my ear to the door for a long time and didn't hear anything at all, not even people walking by. So I worked up the courage to leave my room and look for everybody, but I still couldn't find anyone, not a thing. Even the cats, dogs and owls weren't around anymore. Everything was just gone and the monastery was empty. I called and called but nobody came and in the end, I just curled up and cried. Then I woke up."

"That does sound like an unpleasant dream." Byleth frowned.

"Right? It was horrible. I know that I hide away in my room all the time but that still doesn't mean I want to be completely alone. Does that even make any sense? Maybe it doesn't, but I would still hate it if nobody was there. Please don't leave Bernie all alone, okay?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Byleth said in a gentle tone. "It really sounds like you could do with a hug right now."

"Huh?! A hug? Wait, hold on, are you actually offering to give me one? No offence, Professor, but I've never seen you as the hugging type."

Byleth placed a hand to her cheek and tilted her head with a thoughtful look. "Hm, that's true. I'm really not. Actually, I've never really hugged anybody either. I just know it's supposed to be something that makes people feel better, so that's why I said it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bernadetta sighed. "If anyone actually came at me with their arms outstretched and tried to hug me, I'd probably freak out and run away."

"So there's nobody at all you would want a hug from?"

"Hmm. I can't say I specifically want a hug from anyone. But I guess with some people, I wouldn't mind. Maybe Alois, I guess, or... whoah, hold on! What am I doing telling you this? Ugh, I can't believe I let that slip out. You'd better not run off to tell him that Bernie wants a hug, alright?"

Byleth pressed her lips together, swivelling her body and looking around.

"Er, Professor? Are you still there? Oh no, you haven't actually gone off to find Alois, have you? Ahh, Bernie, you idiot! Now what am I going to do? I'm so mortified! Maybe if I hide somewhere, he'll think I went somewhere else, hmm, but I'd feel bad for hiding from him.... and... maybe it's not like I don't really want a hug, but..."

Byleth let out a cough.

"Whoa! Wait, Professor, that's you, right? You didn't go anywhere after all! Hmph, it's not very nice to tease Bernie!"

Suppressing a laugh, Byleth spoke again. "Why don't you come out with me for a walk? I promise it won't be scary at all. You don't want to be alone, right? We could get some fresh air, maybe get something to eat together."

A long silence followed as Bernadetta contemplated the invitation. "Hmm. I guess I don't really want to be alone right now. It was a pretty bad dream after all. Okay then, I'll come with you." Opening the door, she stepped out. "Don't expect me to start doing this all the time."

"I know. You still find it scary, don't you?"

"Yeah." Bernadetta clasped her hands. "But I think it's even scarier if there's nobody there. Even if I hide away, I like knowing there are people outside. Even you come to my door all the time to talk to me, and that makes me happy."

"Of course," Byleth said, with a gentle smile. "I like to talk to all the students, and I would never leave you out."

Lowering her head, Bernadetta squirmed. "Thank you, Professor. Don't ever forget about Bernie, okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." With a smile of her own, Bernadetta started walking alongside Byleth, keeping close to her side. 


End file.
